


i knew that look, dear.

by redhoods



Series: beast of gautier. [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: The new moon is tonight, the first since they’ve come to the academy and Felix tries to shove down the concern he’s feeling over it. Sylvain is usually quiet on these days, subdued and touchy, but this is different in a way that Felix doesn’t know how to quantify.Sylvain’s head slips a little and his hand is on Felix’s leg, fingers curled into his own palm.The professor glances their way, though doesn’t pause their lecture, slanting their gaze briefly at Felix before back to their usual passive rounds.





	i knew that look, dear.

**Author's Note:**

> a short new moon interlude involving cuddling and a kiss and also purring.
> 
> because werewolves purr.
> 
> i make the rules and you can't stop me.
> 
> title from like real people do by hozier.

IMPERIAL YEAR 1180  
HARPSTRING MOON  
GARREG MACH

Class has only been in session for twenty minutes when Sylvain’s head hits his shoulder. Felix sighs quietly, turning to stare at the bit of red curls he can see at this angle, switches his pen to his other hand. It’s not surprising, the second Sylvain had slumped into the classroom, he’d dragged his chair right up against Felix’s and has steadily been plastering himself closer and closer.

He hadn’t even brought his bag to class.

The new moon is tonight, the first since they’ve come to the academy and Felix tries to shove down the concern he’s feeling over it. Sylvain is usually quiet on these days, subdued and touchy, but this is different in a way that Felix doesn’t know how to quantify.

Sylvain’s head slips a little and his hand is on Felix’s leg, fingers curled into his own palm.

The professor glances their way, though doesn’t pause their lecture, slanting their gaze briefly at Felix before back to their usual passive rounds.

He touches the back of Sylvain’s hand, nudges him gently with a shoulder.

And Sylvain growls, a low rumble of sound deep in his chest.

It’s not loud, but Felix flicks his eyes up, checking to see if anyone’s heard, but no one is looking their way. Felix waits then, until the professor’s eyes swing back his way and jerks his chin at Sylvain. Their head tilts now, dipping, and they pause, “Sylvain.”

Sylvain only tips his head back a little and his eyes are barely open, he says nothing.

“Felix,” the professor says.

Heaving out a great sigh like he’s been horribly inconvenienced, “Fine,” he snaps and nudges Sylvain again, aware of everyone’s eyes on them now. Sylvain doesn’t budge and his next sigh is real as he packs his things into his bag and slings it over his free shoulder. Standing it a little awkward and he loops his arm around Sylvain’s back, forcibly hauls him up as well.

Everyone’s eyes are on them as they make their way to the back of the classroom, but the professor starts lecturing once more and Felix hopes that’s enough to distract them.

\-----

Once they’ve turned the corner from the classrooms, heading for the dorms, Felix stops and pushes Sylvain back against the wall of the alcove, hand flat against his chest, “What is going on with you?”

Sylvain blinks at him, slow and sleepy, though Felix can feel the rumble under his palm of what is probably a budding growl. So he steps closer, to they’re almost chest to chest, even if he’s got to crane his neck more to look at Sylvain, “Words, wolf boy,” he hisses lowly.

The growl doesn’t form though, the sound tapers into a steady rumble under his hand, a gentle purr. “You smell nice,” is what Sylvain finally says, voice barely more than a low roll of thunder.

“That doesn’t explain anything,” Felix snaps and Sylvain only shrugs.

Felix scoffs and pulls away again, only gets a few steps before Sylvain is all but barrelling into him from behind, wrapping around him like an octopus, not a man who is sometimes a wolf. “Gautier,” he warns lowly.

“Fraldarius,” Sylvain says back with a surprising amount of petulance.

“I can’t walk with you hanging off of me like this.”

Sylvain actually whines at that, a low sound in his throat, “I’ll carry you then.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Fe.”

“No.”

“Fe,” Sylvain tries again and goes so far as nudging his face against Felix’s throat, refusing to budge from where he’s wrapped himself around Felix, “Fe, please. I’ll give you a piggyback, like when we were kids.”

“One time,” Felix says, raising his hand to poke Sylvain’s head, “Under great duress.”

Sylvain rumbles against his back, that gentle purr rattling around his ribs once more, “I’ll take it,” he says quietly and finally releases Felix, turning a little, “C’mon, I won’t drop you.” Like that was somehow part of Felix’s protests to this.

Sighing loudly, he turns, watching Sylvain stoop down, and gives no warning before he jumps onto Sylvain’s back, looping his arms around his neck. It doesn’t matter, Sylvain catches him easily, hands under his thighs. Not that he thought it would really, most of the full moons as of late have ended with Sylvain carrying him back to bed after he shifted back.

He hooks his chin over Sylvain’s shoulder, squeezes his knees in, “Giddy up then.”

Sylvain snorts, but starts walking anyways, quiet once more.

With his chest against Sylvain’s back, he can feel the rumbling that’s still coming from Sylvain’s chest, and taps his fingers against Sylvain’s breastbone, “I thought you were a wolf, not a cat,” he points out quietly.

There’s not an immediately reply so Felix contents himself with tapping a random pattern against Sylvain’s shirt and sneering at anyone that gives them strange glances on their way to the dorm stairs. Once they hit the stairs though, they don’t pass anyone all the way up or along the hallway. Sylvain lets him down outside his door and is actually patient enough to let Felix open the door for them rather than bursting through like he’s usually prone to doing.

As soon as the door is shut, Sylvain is toeing out of his shoes and shrugging out of his uniform coat like his clothes have somehow personally offended him.

Felix watches him with vague amusement as he strips all the way down to his smallclothes, then flings himself onto the bed, burrowing under the covers. This seems much more wolf like as he watches Sylvain twist himself up under the blankets, until all that’s really visible is some red hair and the glint of his eyes in the otherwise dark room.

“Comfortable?” He teases and a hand pokes out of the blankets, a finger crooking at him.

A feeling he’s been careful not to name hooks in his stomach and pulls, so he breathes out and shrugs out of his own coat, toes out of his shoes. He leaves them where they fall, debates his own shirt before he tugs it off, tosses it over the back of his chair, and pads to the bed in his socks and trousers, “Fine.”

Sylvain lifts his arm, opens up the blanket, reveals the curve of his body where he’s left the space for Felix to fit into, so he does. As soon as he’s settled, back to Sylvain’s chest, the rumble restarts, the low purring filling the room.

Once they’ve been settled, once Sylvain has dragged his nose all over the back of Felix’s neck, the side of his throat, even along his shoulders, he exhales loudly, practically melting into the bed.

“Better?” Felix asks quietly, threading his fingers through Sylvain’s where his palm had come to rest against the center of Felix’s chest, palm wide and warm.

Sylvain hums but doesn’t answer for a while, still where he’s got his forehead against the back of Felix’s neck now, that rumbling purr the only sound from him, the rise and fall the only movement from him for so long that Felix begins to think he’s fallen asleep. Suddenly though, he exhales loudly, “M’sorry.”

Blinking at the opposite side of his room, Felix taps his thumb against the back of Sylvain’s hand, “For what?”

“Being clingy,” he says very quietly, “needy.”

Oh.

It takes some shifting around and nudging against Sylvain to get him to let up, but Felix manages to turn himself over so they’re face to face, foreheads pressed together, legs tangled, keeping Sylvain from trying to turn away or bolt, “Sylvain,” he urges lowly, “Sylvain, look at me.”

Sylvain blinks at him slowly, a little sleepy, but mostly wary.

Felix inhales quietly, “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be,” he says very slowly, “You should know that about me better than anyone.”

And Sylvain kisses him.

He’s tentative in a way that Felix has never associated with Sylvain, like he’s unsure, and Felix isn’t sure how to feel about that, isn’t sure he likes the implications for it, so he presses in. He bites at Sylvain’s lower lip, soothes it with his tongue, then licks into his mouth when Sylvain gasps quietly in surprise.

When he pulls back, his lips feel swollen and Sylvain is staring at him, slack jawed, eyes wide and very dark. The purring, he notes a little incredulously, is louder. Sylvain blinks several times at him, then croaks out a, “Fe.”

“If you say something stupid, I’m kicking you out,” Felix grouses, but his voice is too high, too breathy. He pushes at Sylvain until he can roll back over, put his back to Sylvain again, and try his best to hide how red his face feels in the pillow.

Sylvain makes no move to stop him, closes the gap between them again once he’s settled, “I wasn’t gonna,” he says quietly and presses a very soft kiss to the space between Felix’s shoulders.

Felix exhales quietly, lets Sylvain tangle their fingers up against his chest again, “Good.”

Another kiss is pressed to his skin, higher up against the back of his neck, like Sylvain is testing the waters, seeing what’s allowed and what isn’t. “We’re gonna talk about this at some point,” he rumbles there, against Felix’s skin, prompting a full body shiver that he doesn’t stand a chance at smothering.

“Sure,” he says weakly, voice cracking a little.

“Okay, m’gonna sleep now,” Sylvain replies and the third kiss is pressed to his shoulder before Sylvain settles and tightens his arm around him.

Felix doesn’t bother answering, still staring across the room as Sylvain’s breath evens out, that rumbling purr never ceasing even as it rises and falls with his breathing. Eventually, he gets dragged under by sleep as well, warm with nothing else to do but sink into Sylvain’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @vowofenmity
> 
> i was considering adding someone coming to check on them after classes, but i liked this ending better.


End file.
